Nico (STAR!AU)
De Luca is the team's sniper. Background Corporal Niccolo (Nico) "Gangster" de Luca was born in Rome, Italy into a large wealthy family with a lot of siblings both older and younger then him. He joined the Italian army at age 20 and early on proved himself a limitless sniper. He reached rank of Caporale maggiore capo a few years later and a fair reputation of skillful aim over the years. He was contacted by S.T.A.R. and joined in early progress of Team Alpha without much complications. S.T.A.R. Headquarters still receives personal libelous manifestations from the Italian Army for taking their prime master sniper, though. Personal life Even though Corporal de Luca is Italian with their usual very close family-culture, he isn't that family bound. He calls them occasionally, but he doesn't visit that often, and not only because of the distance. He intentionally avoids his family for a reason; his parents never liked or really tolerated the fact that he's gay, and a very openly one too. With him then enlisting in the military (a degrading and low-paid job in their eyes) was the last straw for them. So de Luca feels it's much easier to just avoid them and just occasionally call them to hear the most recent, and then wait a year or so until it's time again. Corporal de Luca have the "hots" for his teammate Eagle, always flirting with him and giving him sexual innuendos, much to Doc's annoyance since he's in love with PFC Murphy. Corporal de Luca have a hunch of how Corporal Archibald feels about their younger team member, but does it either way. Weaknesses Corporal de Luca is an extreme coffee addict and always plays with his lucky coin, circling and twisting it around his fingers. Mission clothing De Luca's outfit is something easy, light but can at the same time protect him if he would happen to be assaulted or shot, but easily and comfortable worn so he doesn't get uncomfortable during the long sittings his work sometimes requires. In other ways de Luca's outfit are as all other in the team, wearing black/gray camouflage colors, protective vest with the letters S.T.A.R. on the front and his last name on the back, and a helmet, even though he during most of his missions doesn't wear it, have the letters S.T.A.R. on one side and "De Luca" on the other side of the helmet. Trivia * de Luca owns two dog tags, one from his motherland Italy's army and one from his work with S.T.A.RThe numbers bellow his service number stands for number of the military district he belongs to back in Italy.. * Service numbers for military personnel were phased out in the seventies and replaced with using social security numbers, however, in order to stop identity theft - service numbers are now coming back in the US Military with the hopes of everyone having one by 2015. * de Luca's service number, if you correspond the letters of the alphabet with their numbers, spells out "TEASE". References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Italian Category:De Luca family